Szép szörnyeteg
by maleficent1
Summary: Maryse Therone egy harmincas éveit taposó, volt minisztériumi kém, aki nyugodtan éli a mindennapjait. Egy nap azonban rivallót kap, Dolores Jane Umbridge-től, aki piszkos cselhez folyamodva tőrbe csalja Maryse-t és kényszeríti a részvételt a minisztérium és a halálfalók közösen folytatott, Harry Potter ellenes vadászatában. Maryse kénytelen Fenrir Greyback vérfarkashoz költözni.
1. 1 fejezet - A reggeli rivalló

Hajnali fél öt van. Álmatlanul, nyúzottan ácsorgok a hálószobám erkélyén a korlátnak dőlve. Méregzöld, térd alatt érő hálóköntösöm végét fel-felkapja a hűs szellő. Kissé fázom, de most a legkevésbé sem érdekel a dolog. Meredten bámulom a bíbor színben pompázó eget; hajam kócos, szemeim fáradtak. Ilyenkor mindig gyengének érzem magam, esetlennek, mintha percek alatt húsz évet öregednék. Szörnyen fáj a fejem, a lábaim is csak nehezen bírják a súlyomat, kezeimből pedig az összes erő elszállt. Hirtelen halk dorombolást hallok és egy finom selymes érintésre leszek figyelmes a bokám környékén. Lepillantok, és a földről Éjfél zöld szemeivel néz fel rám. Éjfél egy három éves, jól megtermett fekete perzsa cica. Fényes, sötét bundájából gyönyörű élénkzöld szemei csak úgy ragyognak, amikor rám néz. Apró mancsaival nesztelenül lépked a hideg vörös kövön, mire a bal lábam mellett helyet foglal. Lehajolok, ő pedig gyorsan a karjaimba mászik, fészkelődik még egy kicsit, majd dorombolva kényelembe helyezi magát. A hozzám képest apró, pöttöm állat, kedvesen hozzám dörgöli kicsiny kis fejét, majd szemét lehunyva halk szuszogást hallat. Imádom Éjfélt, nagyon hűséges és okos állat. Sok mindenre megtanítottam. Ez alatt a három év alatt nagyon megszerettem, és egy barátra leltem benne. Érzem a pici szívét dobogni, ahogy apró mellkasa fel-le mozog. Behunyom a szememet és átadom magam a megnyugtató érzésnek. Mintha csak álmodnék: a friss szellő és a nap még gyenge sugarai simogatják az arcomat. Egy finom kis fekete vattapamacsot szorongatva, aki karjaimba dorombol és édesen pihen. Néhány percig még csukott szemmel ácsorgok. Nagyon jó érzés nap, mint nap ezzel kezdeni a reggelt. Nyugodtan. De persze semmi sem tarthat örökké. Egy közeledő bagoly veszett szárnycsapásai törik meg a csendet.

Kinyitom a szememet és hunyorítva próbálom a madarat beazonosítani. Pillanatok alatt előttem terem, sötétbarna szárnyait még egyszer a landolást követően megrebegteti. Sárga csőrében egy összehajtott vörös levelet tart. Hmm… egy rivalló. Kezembe veszem és megpillantom a leginkább macskakaparáshoz hasonlító, különleges rózsaszín tintával írt nevet: Dolores Jane Umbridge, államtitkár.  
- Minő meglepetés – gondolom magamba keserű undorral az arcomon.  
Gyorsan és kíváncsian feltépem a levelet, amiből azon nyomban Dolores fülsüketítő cincogása tör elő.

_"Kedves Maryse Therone!  
Mint azt tudhatod a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában némi újítást vezettünk be az igazgatóváltást követően. Hasonló intézkedéseket hajtottunk végre a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban is, ahol Rufus Scrimgeour tragikus halálát követően Pius Thicknesse került megválasztásra a megüresedett miniszteri poszton. A minisztériumnak meggyűlt a baja a félvér varázslókkal és boszorkákkal illetve a Harry Potternek segédkezőkkel és besúgókkal. Ezúton is szeretnélek tájékoztatni afelől, hogy a minisztérium ismét igénybe kívánja venni a szolgálataidat, kiváltképpen én, mint államtitkár és újdonsült miniszterünk, Pius Thicknesse. Mivel régről ismerjük egymást, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy önszántadból nem fogsz a szolgálatainkra lenni, ezért az öcsédet Matthew Therone-t kivettük az iskolából és egy ismeretlen helyre vittük, mint afféle zálogot az újdonsült munkádhoz. Remélem, hogy ez kiváltképp ösztönöz majd téged a bonyodalommentes együttműködésre és a tiszta, pontos munkára. Ma pontban három órakor az államtitkári irodámban várlak megbeszélésre.  
Szívélyes üdvözletét küldi:  
Dolores Jane Umbridge, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium államtitkára"_

Amint végigolvastam a levelet, éreztem, hogy térdeim megadják magukat a súlyomnak és esetlenül összerogynak. Szemeimből kövér, forró könnycseppek szántanak végig az arcomon. Érzem, ahogy hirtelen elönt a düh és az aggódás. Mindig is tudtam, hogy a múltam még egyszer nagy veszélybe fog sodorni, de abba sose gondoltam bele, hogy ez az ostor Mattyn fog csattanni. Ez az egész az én hibám. Jobban kellett volna figyelnem és óvnom őt. Mintha tőrt forgatnának a szívemben. Ki kell őt szabadítanom, nem eshet baja! Felpattanok a hideg kőről, majd mérgembe egyenesen a kemény téglafalba vágom a bal öklömet, miközben Dolores undorító fejét képzelem oda. **D/P**

- Biztosíthatom róla, Pius, hogy a legmegfelelőbb embert neveztem ki a feladatra – sejtelmes, gonosz mosoly villan az arcomra, miközben az íróasztalomon levő rózsaszín dossziékat rendezem ábécé rendbe. Ennél jobban még egy főbenjáró átokkal sem tudnék ártani Maryse Therone-nak. Gyűlölöm őt ősidők óta és mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy kellőképpen szenvedjen.  
- Rendben van, Dolores, rendben van –bólintott Pius kicsit bizalmatlan tekintettel. - Bár még mindig nem értem, ha ennyire biztos a dolgában miért raboltatta Miss Therone öccsét?  
- Nos Pius. Maryse egy kiváló kéme volt a minisztériumnak. Gyűlölöm őt és ő is engem, de biztosíthatom, hogy a megfelelő eszközökkel nagy hasznukra lesz még – jelentem ki komolyabb hangnemben és már tombol bennem a vágy, hogy láthassam a dühös, haraggal teli arcát, ahogy beront ide és kérdőre von. Hahh...belegondolni abba, hogy mostantól kedvemre ugráltathatom és kínozhatom Maryse-t, eddig ismeretlen elégedettséggel önt el, és a bosszú édes ízét érzem a számban. Most végre visszakapja azt, amit oly sok éve velem tett.  
- Egyenlőre bízok magában, Dolores, de remélem tudja, hogyha a választása mégis kudarcba fulladna, kivételesen nem én fogom önt felülbírálni – felelte Pius érzéketlenül, majd szigorú, beesett, csontos arcán egy apró, mosolyszerű rángást vettem észre. Kelletlenül is kimúlt belőlem minden eddigi jó érzés. A Sötét Nagyúr. Kimondani is borzalmas, nemhogy a színe elé kerülni és felelni, ha valami nem a tervei szerint megy végbe. Egy pillanatig Pius szemeibe meredek, majd feleszmélek. Két óra ötvenkilenc perc. Megkerülöm az asztalomat és Pius mellé lépek.  
- A vendégünk hamarosan ideér – közöltem csilingelő hangon. – Megvárja, miniszter úr, vagy magam világosítsam fel a teendőiről?  
- Attól tartok, Dolores hasznosabb, ha megvárom a hölgy érkezését, tekintettel az öccse elfogatására. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lesz túlzottan elragadtatva, illetve nem szívesen hagynám önt egyedül Miss Therone-nal – közölte lekezelően Pius, amitől én majd' felfortyantam. Engem csak ne próbáljon megvédeni senki Maryse-tól, főleg úgy, hogy az ász az én kezemben van. **M/D**

Határozott léptekkel csörtetek végig a minisztérium márványpadlóján. Fekete magassarkúm csak úgy koppan, minden lépésnél. Tombol bennem a harag, és el is gondolkozok azon: vajon ha meglátom Dolorest képes leszek-e türtőztetni magam és nem neki rontani? Nehéz kérdés. Most legszívesebben táltos tüzet küldenék rá vagy inferiusokat vagy bánom is én, csak kínok között haljon meg. Sötétkék és fekete színek kavalkádja fogad. A fenébe is, itt minden olyan egyforma! Az első szintre érve a Reggeli Próféta dolgozói részlegére akadok. A terem végében megpillantok egy hatalmas barna faajtón csüngő aranyozott névtáblát. Néhány méter választ el az ajtótól mindössze. Rápillantok a falon levő zöld kakukkos órára. Három óra. Nagy levegőt veszek, majd lassan kifújom. Most nem lehetek meggondolatlan. Lendületből feltépem a kilincset és belépek a rózsaszín és fekete helyiségbe. Minden tele van macskákat ábrázoló, rózsaszín képekkel és ugyanazon színű bútorokkal, terítőkkel. Rózsaszín csipkék és masnik mindenhol. Elkap a hányinger, borzalmas, a hátamon még a nem létező szőr is feláll. Hogy lehet valaki ennyi idősen is ennyire gyerekes?! A pálcámmal intek az ajtó felé, ami rögvest becsukódik. Elsőnek egy magas, vékony, csontos férfit pillantok meg, sötétbarna hosszú hajjal, és az arca nagy részét beborító szakállal. Ha nem tévedek, az Pius Thicknesse az új miniszter. Hallottam róla egyet s mást. Lassan végigmérem. Ha az alkatát veszem, nem nézném ki belőle, hogy halálfaló, ahhoz túl gyengének és esetlennek tűnik, de elég csak a szemeibe nézni és egyből látszik az a heveny lenézés és a gyilkolás vágya. Mégis furcsa nekem ez az ember, nem tudom meg magyarázni, de furcsa. Közvetlen mellette Dolorest vélem felfedezni. Talpig rózsaszínben –természetesen – rám vigyorog. Komolyan úgy néz ki, mint egy vénasszony, aki kicserélte a sajátját az unokája ruhatárára. Szánalmas. Csak ránézek és akaratlanul is eszembe jut négy borzalmas módszer, amikkel fájdalmas halált halhatna. Csak azt bánom, hogy nem tettem meg akkor, amikor esélyem lett volna rá.

- Dolores! Miniszter úr! – biccentek gúnyosan. Szívesen ellátnám a baját mind a kettőnek, de tudom, hogy azzal csak Mattnek ártanék. Őt büntetnék érte, akárhol is van most.  
- Pontban három óra, Maryse, bíztam benned – nevetett fel Dolores.  
Erre nem reagáltam semmit, inkább levegőnek néztem és Pius felé fordultam. Az ajtó előtt álltam meg néhány lépéssel, nem akartam kockáztatni, mert így legalább ha megindulok, még a miniszter vissza tud tartani. Persze csak ha akar.  
- Pius miniszter, tájékoztatna róla, hogy mi lenne a feladatom?  
- A feladata, hogy felkutassa és kihallgassa azon embereket, akik Harry Potter szolgálatában állnak. A szerzett információkat Umbridge államtitkár asszonnyal közölje – darálta el mondanivalóját Pius.  
- Attól tartok vonakodom a feladatom azon részét teljesíteni, hogy Doloresnek adjam le a szerzett információkat. És attól is, hogy – ha jól értelmeztem – engedelmeskedjek Doloresnek, mint felettesemnek.  
- És miért gondolja így, Ms. Therone?  
- Őszintén, miniszter úr, aki még hetven évesen is babázik és gondolkodás nélkül cselekszik – pillantok ravasz mosollyal az arcomon Doloresre, akinek eddigre vörösre váltott a ráncos arca -, nem sok jót jósolok afelől, hogy képes lenne egy ilyen komoly ügyet felelősségteljesen kezelni.  
- Nos, Ms. Therone, Umbridge államtitkár asszony véleményem szerint a legmegfelelőbb erre a posztra, de tekintettel az ön kérésére, ha bármi probléma adódna, természetesen őt is érinteni fogja az ügy ugyanannyi felelősséggel, mint magát – közölte nemes egyszerűséggel Pius, majd Umbridg-re pillantott. Láttam rajta, hogy nem szívesen maradna. Köztem és Dolores között izzott a levegő, csupán egy hajszál választott el attól, hogy neki rontsak, de nem tettem. Nem tehettem, hiszen nála van Matty.  
- Nos, miniszter úr, ha ön biztos a dolgában, akkor jómagam is – feleltem közömbösen, Doloresre szegezve a tekintetem, majd ismét Piusra. Mélyen a szemébe néztem, mire ő állta a tekintetem. Arca kifejezéstelen maradt, szürkéskék szemeiből képtelenség volt bármit is kiolvasni.  
- A továbbiakban államtitkárasszony tájékoztatja a részletekről – felelte még mindig a szemembe nézve. - Most viszont, ha megengedik, hölgyeim, miniszteri kötelességemtől fogva még rengeteg teendőm van, ami nem tűr halasztást – biccentett és nagy léptekkel megindult az ajtó felé. – Miss Therone, örülök, hogy megismerhettem – lassított egy pillanatra, amikor mellém ért -, a viszontlátásra! – távozását csak a hatalmas tölgyfaajtó csukódás jelezte. A neheze csak most jön. Kettesben maradtam Doloresszel, aki látványosan végigmért.

- Nos, Maryse, tudod vannak személyek, akikre két csinos kis szempár már nem hat – nézett rám, és fejét oldalra billentve felvette a rá jellemző önelégült mosolyt.  
- Hhh... - fújom ki hangosan a levegőt – Tegyük félre az áskálódást, és térj a lényegre!  
- Ejnye, ejnye, ejnye, csak ne olyan hevesen. Itt most én vagyok a főnök, kedvesem – Ismét felnevetett és magához intett. – A teendődet Pius elmondta, azonban...  
- Akkor nincs is értelme tovább maradnom – jelentettem ki erélyesen és sarkon fordultam. Már majdnem az ajtó elé értem, mire Dolores hangja ismét felcsengett.  
- Csak ne olyan gyorsan! – kiáltott utánam, mire én megtorpantam. – Még arról nem is esett szó, hogy kit jelöltem ki társadul. Maryse, kedvesem, ugye még te sem gondoltad komolyan, hogy hagylak téged egyedül, felügyelet nélkül dolgozni? Hát ennyire galádnak tartasz? – kuncogott magában, miközben az íróasztala fölé hajolva egy apró pergamenből repülőt hajtogatott, persze ez is rózsaszín volt. Gondolom, ez neki amolyan védjegynek számit, hogy mindene rózsaszín.  
- Ideje megismerkedned a társaddal – közölte vigyorogva.  
- Nekem nem kell társ. Egyedül dolgozom, mindig is egyedül dolgoztam!  
- Én nem kételkedem abban, hogy jól végeznéd a feladatod egyedül, de a bizalmadban annál inkább – mosolygott tovább önelégülten. – Bár belegondolva abba, hogy az öcséden keresztül végre sikerült téged sarokba szorítani... Nos, mondanom sem kell, hogy mekkora örömmel könyveltem el, hogy – mint egy bábot – cérnaszálon rángathatlak innentől fogva.  
- Gondolod, Dolores, hogy becsületes dolog valakit a szeretteivel zsarolni? Bár tőled nem vártam jobbat. Ugyanaz az önelégült, szadista vénasszony vagy, mint három éve – horkantam fel a bosszúvágytól fűtve. – Csak azzal nem vagy tisztában, hogy ha az öcsém szabad lesz…  
- Kíváncsi vagy rá, hogy mit szólt mikor elvonszoltuk? – szakított félbe vad kuncogás közepette. - A nevedet kiabálta, torkaszakadtából. Vergődött. Maryse! Maryse! Hol van Maryse? – kiáltotta gúnyos nevetéssel. - Én pedig mondtam neki, hogy Maryse nincs itt, kis galambom, nem érdekli, hogy mi van veled, ahogy sose érdekelte. Ő persze elkezdett pityeregni. Egyre csak azt hajtogatta, hogy el fogsz jönni érte, és akkor én majd nagyon megkeserülök mindent – folytatta erősen artikulálva. - Akármennyire is próbálkoztam, nem voltam képes a pálcámat használni, hogy elkábítsam, így egy kővel ütöttem le. Egy igen éles kővel – nevetett fel ismét úgy, hogy még a könnye is kicsordult, de én ekkor elindultam feléje. Bal kezemmel megkaptam a torkát, és teljes erőmből a falhoz csaptam. Dolores nagyot nyekkent. Sokkal magasabb voltam nála így a lába nem érte a földet. Kezeivel ösztönszerűen a torkához kapott, feje pirosodni, majd lilulni kezdett, hörgött, nyála kicsordult megduzzadt vérvörös ajkai között, szemei vérben égtek és könnyeket hullattak.  
- Jól figyelj arra, amit most mondani fogok – hajoltam közel a bal füléhez annyira, hogy már csak néhány centi választott el tőle, és suttogva folytattam -, ha az öcsémnek innentől fogva egy haja szála is meggörbül, kérlelni fogsz, hogy öljelek meg.  
Visszahúzódtam, majd mélyen a szemébe néztem:  
– De én nem fogom megadni neked ezt a kegyet – közöltem vele szárazon, majd egy ideig még bámultam a lila fejét: már nem sok kell neki, és megfullad. Sugárzott belőlem a düh és a harag. Már kettő perc eltelhetett, de én még most sem engedtem el a torkát. Figyeltem, ahogy a fulladás határán van. Nyála bugyborékolva tör elő a szájából, rácsöpögve a kezemre. Még néhány perc és megfullad, de én még sem voltam képes önszántamból elengedni. Elkapott a hév, a szemeim előtt lebegett Matty arca.

Hirtelen arra lettem figyelmes, hogy az ajtó kinyílik. Mire odapillantottam, két erős kar átfonta a derekamat hátulról, és mint egy rongybabát felemelt, majd hátra vitt. Umbridge térdre rogyott, és heves köhögésbe kezdett levegő után kapkodva, nyála hosszan a padlóra csurgott. Az alak a karjaimat hátra feszítette, és a könyökeim hajlatánál összefogta őket. Magához szorított, erősen tartott. Nem ellenkeztem, elég volt mára egyszer befenyíteni Dolorest. Egy minisztériumi dolgozó besietett, és felsegítette Dolorest, aki közben bosszúsan, de elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet. Barna szemei immár véresen izzottak, lila fejét könnycsepp és nyál keveréke borította, torkán egy piros csík húzódott.  
- Ezt még nagyon meg fogod bánni, Maryse Therone! –kiáltotta haragosan némi köhögést követve, majd előre tessékelte a segítőjét és visszafordult. – Mellesleg bemutatom a társadat. Üdvözöld Fenrir Greybacket! – felelte még mindig lila fejjel. – Greyback! Világosítsa fel a teendőiről Miss Therone-t, és vigyázzon vele. Elég vad teremtés.  
- Nem, nem Dolores, nem vagyok vad, de garantálom, hogy vad leszek, ha nem tartod magad ahhoz, amit mondtam! – sziszegtem, testem megfeszült a dühtől ezt gondolom a nagyfiú is észrevette, mert továbbra sem engedett.  
- Greyback, ezennel életbe lép, amit megbeszéltünk – fordult a nagyfiú felé. - Jó munkát!  
Az ajtó bezárult, én pedig kettesben maradtam a leghírhedtebb gyilkoló géppel. **M/F**

- Kislány, ezt nem fogod megúszni egykönnyen remélem, tudod – recsegett Greyback a fülembe, félig nevetve.  
- Ha jót akarsz magadnak, ne hívj kislánynak – fortyantam fel a név hallatán. Engem ne kislányozzon senki se!  
- Mert mi lesz? Engem is felkensz a falra, mint az öregasszonyt? – kuncogott a fülembe. – Szép Kislány vagy, legyél hát jó, szófogadó is.  
- Nem, téged nem kenlek fel a falra, de garantálom, hogy ha még egyszer kislánynak szólítasz...  
- Akkor mi lesz? – vágott a szavamba, majd magához préselt és a fülemhez hajolt. Éreztem a meleg leheletét a bőrömön, borzalmas vérszagot árasztott. A szemem sarkából láttam, ahogy végigmér felülről. Hatalmas mellkasát nem érték át az én női vállaim. Nagy darab volt, jóval felém tornyosult. Durva szakálla a bőrömet sértette. Sötétbarna, csapzott hosszú haja a vállaimra lógott. Úgy éreztem magam a karjaiban, mint egy játékszer.  
- A lábam még szabad, könnyen tökön tudlak rúgni. De hát akkor már biztos nem lehetek jó és szófogadó. Na, nem baj –hirtelen felhúzom hátulra a lábamat. Ez az utolsó esélyem, hogy kitépjem magam a szorításából. A magassarkúm csak könnyíti a dolgom, hiszen hamarabb éri el a kívánt célt. De nem sikerül a mutatványom, ugyanis lábai hirtelen satuba fogják az enyémet. Bár érzem, csak egy hangyányit kellett volna gyorsabbnak lennem.  
- Ügyes, de nem elég gyors – mormolta a fülembe majd hirtelen maga felé rántott. Karjaimat még mindig hátra feszítve, szorosan tartotta, és ismét magához préselt. Immáron az arcát is megláthattam. Mélyen a szemébe néztem, égszínkék szemei az én zöld szemeimbe fúródtak, piszkos arcán egy kaján mosoly húzódott megmutatva ezzel sárga, eldeformálódott fogait és a vérnyomokat az ajkain. Fekete lábszárig érő kabátot viselt, itt-ott megszaggatva, alatta egy fekete ing volt félig kigombolva, utat engedve a kusza dús mellszőrzetének.

- Ha lenyugodott a Kicsi lányka – duruzsolta a fülembe hahotázva -, akkor indulhatunk is – felelte, majd hirtelen elrugaszkodtunk a földtől. Dehoppanáltunk. Egy poros sötét szobában találtam magam, szakadt bútorokkal és korhadt székekkel, asztalokkal. A szoba közepén egy nagyobb ágy volt sötétzöld takaróval leterítve. Az ágy mellett volt egy fekete éjjeliszekrény, azzal szemben pedig két gardróbszekrény magaslott. A tapéta barackvirág színű volt, halvány rózsaszín virágokkal, amiknek a levelei passzoltak az ágyon levő takaró színével. A nyikorgó, vörösesbarna fapadlón egy szintén zöld szőnyeg terült el. Az ágytól jobbra egy nagy üvegajtó volt, mögötte egy kovácsoltvas korlátos erkéllyel. Az ágytól balra pedig egy nagytükör volt a falra erősítve, alatta egy kisebb asztallal és a hozzá tartozó háttámlás székkel. A széken Éjfél szunyókált. Közvetlen mellette pedig egy nagy bőrönd volt a falnak támasztva. Ezek az én dolgaim. Döbbenten néztem körbe, már amennyire a fejem engedte, ugyanis a „társam" még mindig szorosan tartott.  
- Most már igazán elengedhetsz – sóhajtottam, és próbáltam nyugodtságot produkálni, pedig cseppet sem voltam az. Aggódás, düh és a meglepettség érzései kavarogtak bennem. Kérdések sokasága. Mi lehet most Mattyvel? Miért vagyok itt? Mire készül Dolores? Még ezer meg ezer kérdés jutott eszembe. Nem féltem attól, hogy velem mi lesz, nem. Leginkább attól, hogy Matt-tel mi van.  
- Csak nyugalom, Kislány. El foglak engedni, ha végre lenyugszol – szólalt meg Greyback mézes mázos hangon.  
- Nyugodt vagyok, nem látod?! – csattantam fel, és próbáltam kitépni magam a szorításából, persze sikertelenül. Mit érek én vékony, fizikailag gyenge nőként egy erős kifejlett vérfarkas ellen?  
- Oh, de még mennyire, hogy látom. – nevetett fel – Dacos kis jószág vagy, de majd én kezelésbe veszlek.  
- Minek van itt a cuccom? – kérdeztem fennhangon.  
- Mert rossz voltál; ez a büntetésed, amiért nekirontottál a vénasszonynak. Mostantól kénytelen leszel nálam lakni. – vigyorgott rám sárga fogaival.  
- Na meg a nagy lóf...- majdnem sikerült kimondanom, de orrával megbökte a homlokomat. A számban éreztem a vérszagú leheletét.  
- Ejnye, egy ilyen szép Kislány ne beszéljen csúnyán.  
Kezdett bennem még jobban felmenni a pumpa. Ismét elöntött a düh, és mérgemben egy gyors mozdulattal felkaptam a térdemet, végre sikerült célba találnom. Elengedett, és morogva rogyott össze előttem. Én két lépést hátráltam, megkaptam az állát és magam felé fordítottam.  
- Na, most elég gyors voltam, Nagyfiú? – kérdeztem elégedetten, gonoszul mosolyogva. Majd végignéztem, ahogy egy ideig még a tökét szorongatja. Nem tudtam megállni, hogy ne kezdjek el kuncogni a szerencsétlenségén. Mondjuk nem is akartam megállni.  
- Úgy látom igaza volt a vényasszonynak – mormolta magában, majd lassan feltápászkodott. Én lágyan elmosolyodtam, közben jobban is körbepillantottam a szobán. Nem volt túl nagy, de kényelmesen el lehetett benne férni. Greyback mögött egy ajtó húzódott feketére mázolva. Az ajtó melletti falon képek díszelegtek. Az egyiken egy mélykék váza, benne vörös rózsákkal. A másikon egy farkas mordult fel, haragos pillantással. Közelebb léptem, hogy jobban szemügyre vegyem, mire a vállamnál fogva hátrarántottak. Hirtelen megpördültem, és Fenrirrel néztem farkasszemet.  
- Ne akard, hogy én is vad legyek, Kicsi lány – mormolta elfojtott, recsegős hangon -, mert abban nem lesz köszöneted – folytatta, dühös pillantást vetve rám. Körmei mélyen a felkaromba fúródtak. Élesek voltak és borzalmas érzés volt. A kabát alatt talán még a vérem is kicsit kicsordulhatott, de nem mutattam jelét a fájdalomnak, nem adom meg neki ezt az örömöt. Lassan eleresztett és az ajtó felé indult.  
- Ma telihold van. Maradj a házban, ha jót akarsz magadnak – torpant meg az ajtóban és a válla fölött átnézve folytatta:  
– Ja, és érezd magad otthon, amíg tudod – horkant fel gúnyosan, majd becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.


	2. 2 fejezet - A kegyelemdöfés

Éjszaka egy szemhunyásnyi sem aludtam. Csak feküdtem az ágyon és bámultam a plafont. Néha egy kósza vonyítás csapta meg a fülem, de nem volt se erőm, se energiám, hogy kimerészkedjek az erkélyre. Nem. Csak bambultam néztem ki a fejemből. Képtelen vagyok azzal a tudattal elszenderedni, hogy Matt-tel vajon abban a pillanatban mi történhet. Nekem csak ő maradt. Nem kockáztathatok, muszáj megtalálnom.

Felülök az ágyon, és lábamat a földre helyezve a pálcámért nyúlok. A bőröndöm felé intve egy kicsiny erszényt emelek magamhoz, ami dugig van kopott, régi könyvekkel. Ezek nem roxfortos tankönyvek, azokban túl sok a hiba; ezeket a könyveket még anno akkor szereztem be, amikor még a minisztérium nevében jártam a világot. Amint kikötöm az apró zsák száját, karom elvész benne, és vadul kutatni kezdek. Vagy háromszáz könyv is lehet benne, pontosan nem tudom mennyi, azt viszont igen, hogy melyikre van most szükségem. Emlékszem, még mikor Indiában jártam, kaptam egy keménykötésű, feketekönyvet. A kinézetéből ítélve nagyon régi lehet, ugyanis tisztán látszik rajta, hogy minden egyes részét kézzel készítették. Kopott, szakadt, foltos borítója van, és lapjai már-már barnás árnyalatban pompáznak. Kezemmel még mindig kutakodok, mire előhúzok egy – az elmondottaknak megfelelő – könyvet. A borítóján ez áll : _„ A lelkek képes krónikája"_ Szerző persze nincs feltűntetve, bár minek is lenne, hiszen az ilyen könyveket általában nem egy ember írja és nyilván nem névvel. A térdemre fektettem a poros kiadványt, majd vadul lapozni kezdtem. Rengeteg főzet és bűbáj volt benne, én viszont tisztán emlékszem egyre, amivel sikerülne megtudnom, hol is tartják fogva az öcsémet.

Elég nehéz olvasmány, három-négy oldalon keresztül is magyaráz egy adott bűbájt vagy ráolvasást, és plusz oldal még az ezekhez társuló képek, vázlatok. - Hol lehet vajon? – teszem fel a kérdést magamnak, mire egy elég érdekes bájitalon akad meg a szemem. „ A vér köteléke " – mormolom az orrom alatt és halkan olvasni kezdem.

_„ Ezen elixír lehetővé teszi a halandónak egy másik halandóval való vérkapcsolati kötelékének megerősítését.  
Hozzávalók:  
egy véla hajtincse  
öt szál unikornis tincs  
pár csepp vér egy vérfarkastól, vámpírtól  
egy házimanó ujja  
mandragóra gyökér  
varangydudva hajtás  
sellő könny  
fúriafűz kéreg  
macskagyökér  
egy újszülött vére ..."_

Egy csecsemő vére?! Borzalmas érzés kavargott bennem. Mennyire sötét mágia lehet ez, ha egy ártatlan csecsemő vérét kéri? Nem, ezt nem. Visszapillantottam a könyvre, majd módszeresen összecsaptam. Hallani sem akarok erről többet! Bűntudatom támadt. Ugyan kit akarok én becsapni? Dolores sem olyan hülye, hogy ne védje le a helyet mindenféle mágiával, legyen az sötét vagy bármilyen. Azt hiszem nincs más út, minthogy végzem, amit kiszabnak rám, és a végén majd csak lesz valahogy. Nagyot sóhajtok, még soha nem éreztem ennyire tanácstalannak magam.

A nap sugarai már javában megvilágították a szobám minden szegletét. Hirtelen halk kopogást hallottam. Egy gyors mozdulattal visszacsúsztattam a könyvet a zsákba, majd a párnám alá helyeztem azt. A vállamra kaptam a hálóköntösömet, és lezártam a ládám fedelét, mire az ajtó óvatosan, nyikorogva kitárult. Egy apró termetű, nem túl fiatal házimanó állt előttem. Kissé ráncos arcán halvány mosoly fogadott, szemeiben ott gubbasztott a félelem. Rongyos, koszos ruhában ácsorgott előttem, görnyedten, reszketve. Kezeit tördelve tekintetét rám szegezte, majd összerezzent és meredten bámult a padlóra.

- J-jó r-reggelt Ú-ú-úrnőm! – dadogta remegve, majd fejét kicsit felemelve rám pillantott, de mire megszólalhattam volna, gyorsan elfordította a fejét, és folytatta.  
- A-a g-gazdám ú-úgy p-parancsolta, ho-hogy ve-vezessem k-k-körbe a h-házban Ú-úrnőm! – hebegte félénken.  
- Nos, ha a gazdád úgy kívánja, hogy ismerjem meg a házát, vezessen körbe ő maga! – feleltem kicsit felnevetve, majd elindultam a manó felé, aki pár lépést hátrált, mire az ajtófélfa megállította.  
- D-de Ú-úrnőm...  
- Nincs semmi de. Ez a ház a gazdádé, alapvető illem, hogy ő vezesse körbe a vendégét, főleg ha az egy hölgy.– szakítottam félbe, és óvatosan leguggoltam, hogy a manóval egy magasságba kerüljek.  
- Mondd csak, hogy hívnak? – kérdeztem mosolyogva.  
- I-isaac – felelte bizonytalanul.  
- Igazán szép név– mosolyogtam ismét rá – Az én nevem Maryse. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek.  
A manó szégyellősen, de már bátran, rám mert nézni, úgy, hogy nem kapta el a fejét néhány másodperc után. Ez már haladás.  
- Ú-úrnőm engedje meg, hogy körbevezessem a házban. Ha nem teszem, a gazda nagyon dühös lesz rám. Kérem! – hatalmas kék szemei csillogva néztek rám, viszont pillanatok múlva ismét a padlóra szegeződtek. Az aprócska lény arcáról pár könnycsepp lassan csordogált végig le a korhadt falapokra. Nagyon megsajnáltam szegényt.  
- Ne aggódj, kedves Isaac, ha a gazdád kérdezné, nyugodtan mondd meg neki, hogy ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy ő vezessen körbe. Ha bántana, csak gyere fel hozzám rögvest, majd adok én neki! – Kezemmel óvatosan megérintettem az állát, és magam felé fordítottam.  
- Re-rendben van, Ú-úrnőm! – motyogta döbbenten – Ú-úrnőm, mit kér reggelire?  
- Nem vagyok éhes, köszönöm. – feleltem.  
- Kérem Ú-úrnőm ! Ha a gazda megtudja, hogy Úrnőm nem kíván enni és megtekinteni a házat, Isaacet fogja kérdőre vonni! Isaac nem akarja magára haragítani a gazdát..Isaac legutóbb is csúnyán megjárta – Most már keservesen sírni kezdett. A hálóköntösöm sarkával óvatosan letöröltem az arcán végigszántó, kövér könnycseppeket.  
- Habár egy alma és egy pohár víz jól esne – feleltem neki, holott tudtam, hogy még annyi sem maradna meg benne m néhány percnél tovább. Viszont igaza van a manónak, ha mindent elutasítok, azzal neki ártok. A válaszomra Isaac felkapta a fejét, elmosolyodott, majd megragadta a kezemet és a folyosóra vezetett. Én lehajolva közlekedtem, de nem bántam, örültem, hogy végre abbahagyta a sírást.

Nem volt túl hosszú folyosó. A szobámmal szemben vastag fakorlát húzódott, pár lépésnyire, jobbra, pedig a lépcső volt. Lefelé menet hangosan recsegtek alattam a fokok. A lépcsőn leérve egy tágasabb nappaliba találtam magam. Balra egy nagy kandalló volt, hamuval tele. Előtte pedig egy méregzöld kanapé. A padlón egy vörös szőnyeg húzódott. A kanapé mellett egy nyúzott karosszék állt. Karfáján tele csikarásokkal. Nyilván ez Fenrir kedvenc bútora, gondoltam magamban. Sokkal több minden nem volt a helyiségben , néhány képen, két könyvespolcon és egy tükrön kívül, bár amilyen komolyak és mélyek ezek a színek, nem is kell több minden. Tovább indultunk a lépcsővel szembeni boltív felé. Vélhetően ez lesz a konyha; egy kicsivel kisebb volt, mint a szobám. A halványzöld falakon, virágokkal díszített tányérok lógtak, faltól falig sötétbarna konyhabútor húzódott. Egy faasztal volt a helyiség közepén, mögötte néhány méterrel egy üvegajtó vezetett ki az udvarra. Szép napos idő volt. Leültem az egyik székre, mialatt Isaac hozott egy pohár vizet és egy fél tucat almát. Sárgát, pirosat, zöldet. Na, ennél jobb nem is lehet.

- Igazán kedves tőled, Isaac , de elég egy darab alma is.  
- Egy almával nem lehet jól lakni, Úrnőm. Biztos benne, hogy Isaac ne készítsen rendes reggelit?  
- Igen, Isaac, biztos vagyok benne, de azért köszönöm.  
- A gazda nem lesz elragadtatva, Úrnőm – motyogta halkan.  
- Az legyen az én gondom, kedves. Ó, majd elfelejtettem… Isaac, tudnál hozni nekem egy pohár tejet és egy kistányért, ami jó állapotban van, de nélkülözhető? – Éjfél szegénykém még nem kapott enni, biztos morcos lesz miatta.  
- Az Úrnő mugli ételre vágyik? Mi is a neve annak, moszli? – csillant fel Isaac szeme, hogy hátha megjött az étvágyam, de kénytelen leszek elkeseríteni a barátságos kis manót.  
- Nem, Isaac , továbbra sem vágyok ételre, csak a macskám, Éjfél gondolom még nem kapott enni.  
- Egyet se féljen, Úrnőm , Isaac miután lejöttünk a konyhába bátorkodott egy tál tejet varázsolni a cicának – felelte büszkén, kihúzva magát.  
- Ez esetben köszönöm ismét a figyelmességedet – biccentettem elismerően, és magam mellé invitáltam a manót, aki kissé tétován, de boldogan helyet foglalt a tőlem balra eső széken. Megpillantottam a Reggeli Próféta egy újabb példányát az asztal másik végén. A napját se tudom, mióta nem olvasom ezt a maszlagot. Áthajoltam az asztalon, és a kezembe vettem az újságot, de amint a címlapra pillantottam legszívesebben kettétéptem volna a lapot. Dolores önelégülten vigyorgó feje pillant vissza rám, mellette a miniszterrel és egy másik férfival, akit nem ismerek.

_„Ismét új rendeleteket iktatott be a minisztérium a félvérek ügyében! „_- állt a szalagcímen.  
- _„ Dolores J. Umbridge a minisztérium újdonsült államtitkára így nyilatkozott az ügyről:  
A minisztérium és kiváltképp jómagam arra a megfontolt elhatározásra jutottunk, hogy a félvér mágusoknak, illetve boszorkáknak mostantól kötelező faji megkülönböztető jelzést viselni. A vérfarkasokra vonatkozó rendelet értelmében állandó tartózkodási hely bejelentése, telihold idején való átváltozásra kijelölt hely bejelentése, a külvilágtól elszigetelt életmód megteremtése kötelező. A rendelet további értelmében a várfarkas gyerekek nem engedhetők normális mágusgyermekek közé, taníttatásuk önállóan folyjék. Bal karjukon szürke megkülönböztető szalag viselése indokolt. A szabályzat be nem tartása fegyelmi tárgyalást vonhat maga után. A következő hónapokban a minisztérium kijelöl egy bűbájokkal elkerített rezervátumot, ahol a vérfarkasok telihold idején átváltozhatnak. A rezervátum elkészülte után, csakis ott történhet meg az átváltozás. Amelyik vérfarkas ezen rendeletet megszegi, három évig letöltendő börtönbüntetést kaphat Azkabanban."_

Normál hangon olvastam fel a cikket, közben észrevettem Isaac rémült pillantását.  
- Jaj, Úrnőm, a gazdám roppant dühös lesz, ha ezt megtudja. Így is mindent megtesz a falkája érdekében, de ez most minden számítását keresztbe húzza! Jaj, ha visszatér, őrjöngeni fog! –hebegte Isaac a fejét csóválva, szomorúan.  
- Falkája? – kérdeztem felhúzott szemöldökkel.  
- Igen, Úrnőm, a falkája. Gazdám az alfa a falkában, ő felel minden vérfarkasért a környéken – magyarázta Isaac.  
- Értem, és mikorra várható Fenrir hazatérte?  
- Nos, Úrnőm, tegnap volt telihold, holdtölte után mindig etájba hazajön. A farkasokat legyengíti a visszaváltozás, sajnos még a legerősebbeket is, szóval biztos vagyok benne, hogy amint elintézi a visszaváltozások okozta problémákat, hazatér. – mondta a manó aggódóan – Jaj, de hát nekem készülni kell a fogadására – pattant fel mellőlem.  
- Várj, Isaac, még nincs vége. – szóltam csöndesen. – Másokról is írnak nem csak a vérfarkasokról – feleltem, és ismét elkezdtem felolvasni a szöveget.

_„ A vérfarkas rendelet ugyanolyan jogkörben vonatkozik a vélákra és vámpírokra is.  
A véláknak, és fattyaiknak, a fél-vagy negyedvérű véláknak is kötelező az állandó tartózkodási hely bejelentése illetve sötétkék megkülönböztető jelzésű karszalag viselése. A véla gyermekek és félvérek nem járhatnak mágusiskolákba, taníttatásuk privát szinten folyjék. A vélák éves szinti dühkitöréseit kötelesek bejelenteni, amennyiben valótlan adatok at diktálnak be, egy évig terjedő Azkabani börtönbüntetésre ítéltetnek. Továbbá a vélák sértődékeny természetüknél fogva kötelesek elkerülni a mágusvilágot. Nyomós indok esetében egy kérvényt kell benyújtani a minisztérium varázslény- felügyeleti Főosztályára , ahol elvárás szerint elbírálják a kérelmet. A rendelet be nem tartása fegyelmi tárgyalást von maga után…"_

Most tudatosult bennem, hogy Dolores ezzel a rendelettel adta meg a kegyelemdöfést. Ez nem lehet igaz! Mégis, hogy várja el, hogy teljesítsem a feladatom, ha ennyire korlátoz? Reméltem, hogy ez a nap aránylag jól fog kezdődni, de megint nagyot tévedtem. Ez a nő ahol csak tud, keresztbe tesz nekem. Mérges pillantást vetek az újságra, és apró galacsinná gyűröm.

- Ú-úrnőm? Isaac megkérdezheti, hogy mi bántja önt?  
- Tudod, Isaac, a dédnagyanyám véla volt. Ergo bennem is véla vér folyik, ha csak kis mennyiségben is, de negyedvérű véla vagyok – feleltem szelíden. - A rendelet rám is vonatkozik.  
- Úrnőm véla ?- kérdezte Isaac meglepődötten.  
- Igen Isaac az vagyok–mosolyogtam. – Bár nem lehet rajtam észrevenni, mivel sötétbarna hajam van és zöld szemem. Ez azért van, mert a véla vér csak egy vérvonalban van jelen a családunkban. Ez a vérvonal a dédnagyanyámé, aki, ugye tisztavérű véla. A vérvonal egyre jobban és jobban felhígult, szóval, ahogy megjelent úgy is fog lassan kiveszni a családunkból. Már én is csak nagyon kis mértékben örököltem, ha a külsőmet vesszük. Még talán a bőröm az, amiből egy kicsit kivehető.  
- Meg a hirtelen haragodból – recsegett fel mögöttem egy mély hang.  
- Gazdám hát megérkeztél! – Isaac gyorsan leugrott a mellettem levő székről és a szégyentől elpirulva a földet bámulta, miközben a lábával egy nem létező porcicát kapargatott a padlón.  
- Meg, de amint látom te ahelyett, hogy tetted volna a dolgodat igen jól elszórakoztál a vendégünkkel... – morogta mérgesen Fenrir, majd megindult a manó felé, aki hátrálni kezdett. Én gyorsan kettejük közé álltam, karba tett kézzel néztem dühösen a nagyfiúra, aki állta a tekintetem.  
- Nem vagyok túl jó formában, Kislány . Ha nem akarod, hogy itt helyben széttépjelek, odébbállsz most rögtön! – fortyant fel hangosa n, de én ügyet sem vetettem rá.  
- Ha tudni akarod, én sem vagyok túl jó passzban, szóval, ha szét szeretnél tépni, akkor csak nyugodtan, nem bánom – feleltem dühösen. Az arcomba fújtatott, de láttam rajta, hogy nem fog semmit se tenni. Talán nincs hozzászokva, hogy az útjába állnak, vagy nem volt még dolga makacs nővel. A kettő közül valamelyik.  
- Egyébként csak bocsánatot akartam kérni, amiért tegnap tökön rúgtalak - törtem meg a csendet. Magam sem tudom miért, de ez kibukott belőlem. No meg talán így elterelem a figyelmét a manóról, aki a hátam mögött kuncogni kezdett.  
- Nocsak, nocsak. A Kislány jó útra tért? – kérdezte Fenrir, majd gyilkos pillantást vetett Isaacre, aki jobbnak látta, ha távozik, mielőtt a gazdája átgázol rajtam és nekiront.  
- Attól tartok az sohasem fog megtörténni – mosolyodtam el alattomosan.  
- Mondanám, hogy milyen kár... – morogta közömbösen, majd helyet foglalt a mellettem levő széken. Követtem a példáját és én is ismét leültem, magam alá húztam az egyik lábamat, a másikat pedig lóbálni kezdtem. A kezembe vettem a pohár vizet, és lassan kortyolgattam. Egy futó pillantást vetett rám, majd felmordult csendesen. Elég nyúzottnak nézett ki. Sápadt volt, szemei karikásak és beesettek.  
- Te gyűrted össze a Prófétát?  
- Igen, én voltam.  
- És szabad tudnom, hogy miért? – kezdett újra ingerült lenni a hangja.  
- Mert olyat láttam benne, ami nem tetszett– vontam meg a vállam miközben ittam egy korty vizet.  
- Hm…- Morogva elkapta az összegyűrt újságot, majd kihajtogatva olvasni kezdte. Én nyugodtan vártam, mikor fog robbanni, ami nem maradt el. Az arckifejezése nem tükrözött semmi újat, de arra lettem figyelmes, hogy az újság lassan kettészakad. Figyelve a poharam tartalmára, gyorsan hátrahajoltam. Fenrir olyan erővel borította fel az asztal t, hogy ehhez foghatót még nem láttam. Az asztal nekiütközött a falnak és darabjaira tört. Felpattant a székről, majd megragadta és azt is a falhoz csapta. Őrjöngött dühében, bár ezt nem csodálom. Fújtatva nézett rám, a puszta tekintetével is ölni tudott volna, én viszont vállat vonva ismét belekortyoltam a vizembe.  
- Ez Dolores. – jegyeztem meg halkan.  
- Te – mutatott rám remegő ujjakkal –, csak maradj csendben! – Van egy olyan pont, Mindenkinél , ahol a sok idegtől már nem képes kiabálni, csak halkan, csendesen beszélni. Szerintem ez a pont most jött el a nagyfiú életében.  
- Ezek szerint nem jutottál el a vélákról szóló rendeletig.  
- Ugyan a véláknál mit korlátozhatnak?  
- Ugyanazokat , mint az összes többi fajnak, beleértve a vérfarkasokat.  
- És mit tudsz te a vérfarkasokról?! – csattant fel hirtelen. – Nekünk falkában a helyünk, nem egy állandó lakcímen, egy farkas az ösztöneinek él. Kéthavonta egyszer, ha hazajöttem ebbe az átokverte házba, bassza meg! Nem vagyok holmi házőrző eb, hogy szót fogadjak egy ostoba vénasszony baromságainak!  
- Már megbocsáss, de mégis azt teszed, amit ő mond.  
- Csak mert a Sötét Nagyúr megparancsolta.  
- Ó igen? És mondd csak, miért kell neked Voldemortot követni? – kérdeztem kurtán. Láttam rajta, hogy a név hallatán megborzongott.  
- Azért, mert az ő hatalma alatt nem kell szűkölködve élni a vérfarkasoknak. Magasról tesz róla, hogy valaki az-e vagy sem. Ugyanúgy kezel, mint bármely másik mágust. Nincs megkülönböztetés.  
- És gondolom azt is jó szemmel nézi, hogy gyerekeket marsz meg, igaz? – lassan felálltam a székről és közelebb léptem.  
- Ne hergelj fel még jobban, Kislány! – ő is közelebb lépett, de én nem hátráltam meg. Izmos mellkasa az enyémnek nyomódott, lenézett rám és kajánul elvigyorodott. - A fajfenntartás mindenhol ott van.  
- Csak nem ilyen formában. – csúszott ki a számon véletlenül egy sokat sejtő mosoly kíséretében, talán még a szemeim is felcsillantak. Basszus, hogy lehetek ennyire barom? Néha tényleg ostoba vélának érzem magam, aki csak arra hajt, hogy elcsábítson valakit. Érzem, ahogy elvörösödök és gyorsan lesütöm a szemem. Mintha visszakapcsolnák értelmes emberi fokozatra.  
- A mi fajunk legalább választhat a kettő közül – horkant fel szemtelenül nevetve. Jaj, miért kell nekem mindig jártatnom a számat? Látom rajta, hogy végig figyel, az én fejem meg mintha minden pillantásától megégne. Nem tudok hogyan válaszolni. Kínomban állom a tekintetét, legalább felvállalom, hogy alulmaradtam a szópárbajban.

- De ha kiveséztük a témát, Kicsi lány, jobb lesz, ha miden erődet összegyűjtöd, mert megkaptuk az első feladatot a vénasszonytól. Holnap este indulunk – felelte, majd a nappali felé vette az irányt, és közben intett, hogy kövessem.  
- A manó megmutatta a házat?  
- Nem – feleltem csendesen.  
- Mi az, hogy nem?! – hirtelen megtorpant, majd hátrafordult.  
- Ez a ház a tiéd, tudtommal, vezess körbe te magad! – mondtam határozottan, mire az egyik könyvespolc mellett elhaladva, kezembe vettem egy kitüremkedő kötetet és lapozgatni kezdtem. Persze válaszul csak tömör, bosszús morgást kaptam, amire elmosolyodtam. Vicces, hogy mindenre morgás a válasz.  
- Akkor úgy veszem, hogy magamnak kell felfedeznem a házad minden kis szegletét – Pillantottam rá huncut mosollyal az arcomon, közben az orra előtt becsaptam a könyvet és visszatettem a polcra. Láttam rajta, hogy dühösen néz rám. Elvégre ez illem, amit én kérek, meg persze ez a könnyebbik mód, hiszen ha valami olyanra akadok, amit nem kéne látnom és nincs senki ott mellettem, hogy ezt megakadályozza? Nos, elég kellemetlen helyzet alakulhatna ki. Márpedig én nem vagyok rest egyedül bejárni egy házat és annak minden kis szegletét.  
- Legyen – felelte továbbra is bosszúsan -, akkor holnap reggeli után körbevezetem a Kislánykát. – Gúnyosan kihangsúlyozta az utolsó szót. Reményei szerint ezzel bosszanthat, de belátom, ha megadom neki ezt az örömöt, akkor sosem fog leszállni rólam. Mellesleg legalább én is bosszanthatom azzal, hogy nem érdekel.  
- Holnap este először a Potter fiú rokonait látogatjuk meg. Hátha van róla fogalmuk, hogy merre kóborolhat a gyerek. Ezzel mindent elmondtam. Most viszont, ha megbocsát a Kicsi lány, fárasztó napom volt és szeretnék végre nyugalmat.  
- Ahogy óhajtja, Mylord – feleltem színpadias mosollyal az arcomon, majd gyönyörködtem abban a lesokkolt és egyben felbosszantott arckifejezésében, amit a szó hallatán produkált. Biccentettem, majd elindultam a lépcső felé. Ideje átöltözni, mert még mindig csak egy köntös van rajtam, a nap hátralévő részét pedig majd elütöm valahogy. Kicsit meglepett, hogy, sikerült kiharcolni a személyre szabott idegenvezetést, de cseppet sem bántam. Azt hiszem, hogy ideje megismernem egy kicsit jobban ezt a hírhedt vérfarkast, bár eddigi meglátásaim szerint nem is olyan vad, mint amilyennek mutatja magát.


	3. 3 fejezet - Egy cseppnyi mámor

Gyűlölöm a telihold utáni napokat. Sokkal inkább lennék mindvégig farkas, minthogy visszaváltozzak emberré, aztán meg úgy nézzek ki, mint a mosott szar. Minden porcikám fáj, járni is alig bírok. Még annyi erőm sincsen, hogy átöltözzek, inkább befekszek így az ágyban, nem érdekel. Ennyi bolondot egy napra! A sok taknyos kölyköt dajkálni, ellátni a sebesülteket, megleckéztetni azokat, akik megkérdőjelezik a döntésemet. Koszos, nyomorult csürhe mind. Annyi tartás nincs bennük, hogy nyüszítés nélkül visszaváltozzanak. Szánalmas... Még magukra is veszélyesek, nemhogy a fajtársaikra. Naphosszat babusgatni őket. Ne támadj dühből! Gondolkozz, mielőtt cselekszel! Ha nem lennének még hozzám hasonló kaliberű farkasok, beleőrülnék.

Persze, amint helyrerázom a dolgokat, ismét jön egy bukkanó; szinte mindig így van. Ez a vén, minisztériumi ribanc is egyre többet képzel magáról. Mióta államtitkár, megállás nélkül korlátoz mindenben. Eddig félvállról vettem a rendeleteket, sosem tartoztam a Minisztériumnak semmivel se. Mit tettek ők a fajtám ért? Semmit, sőt csak keresztbetesznek és hátráltatnak mindenben. Ha nem lenne az a sok agyatlan barom a felsőbb székekben, akkor talán kevesebb lenne a gyerek vérfarkas. Itt akaratlanul is gonosz vigyor szökik az arcomra. Apropó, azért én sem vagyok teljesen hülye. Nem varrok a magam nyakába tucatnyi újoncot, ha annak nincs rendes oka. Az ok pedig az apjuk, vagy anyjuk, akik egyetlen mozzanattal is ártanak nekünk. Majd megtanulják a leckét, ha a rendelet az ő fattyaikra is érvénybe lép. Minek is ölném meg a kis suhancokat, ha van, amivel jobban árthatok nekik?! Az pedig az, hogy lerombolom a gazdag, ígéretes jövőjüket. Nincs többé Roxfort, nincs több kviddics meccs, nincs több Abszol út, de még családi program vagy barát/barátnő sem, ahogy tisztességes állás sem. Csak a falka, a teliholdak, a fájdalom és a számkivetettség. Édes élet lesz az elkényeztetett kis vakarcsoknak. Én pedig ott leszek, és a képükbe röhögök mindegyiknek.

Mondjuk korai öröm a káröröm. Foglalkozzunk inkább a kis vendégünkkel. Hm… Minden elismerésem az anyjáéké, egyáltalán nem rossz példány. Sőt még talán meg is környékezném, ha farkas lenne. Tetszik, hogy ilyen kis vad, legalább élvezetesebb lesz betörni a kicsikét. Amikor közölték, hogy társat kapok és, hogy az egy nő lesz…Nem voltam nagyon elragadtatva… Mondhatjuk eléggé rosszul fogadtam a hírt…Csak egy fal bánta a dolgot, egy szép kis lyukkal a mintázatán. Azt persze nem mondták, hogy milyen idős vagy mennyire tapasztalt, szóval én egyből a legrosszabbra gondoltam. Egy kis tinédzser csajszi, aki rossz fát tett a tűzre vagy így szeretne bevágódni másoknál. Úgy terveztem, hogy lezárom a pincébe, aztán majd magam intézem el a dolgokat. Ez még a jobbik eset. Nem lett volna kedvem egy kis csaj nyavalygását hallgatni, ha épp letörik a körme vagy hasonló… Az utóbbi a rosszabbik eset lett volna, mert akkor helyben feltépem a torkát.

De ott tartottam, hogy igencsak bosszús voltam; megindultam az ajtó felé, bár már a korábbiakban számítottam erre, azért kíváncsi voltam a társamra, persze csak, hogy biztos legyek abban, melyik opciót válasszam. Gondolkodás nélkül dugjam be a pincébe, vagy várjam meg, ameddig egy apró panasz elhagyja a száját és akkor helyben kibelezhetem. Legalább a másodikban kedvemet leltem volna. Maximum azt mondtam volna a vénasszonynak, hogy baleset volt; egy-két könnyű bűbáj és már senki se kérdőjelezte volna meg a szavam, én pedig összeraktam volna a hasznosat a jóval. Jó gondolatok voltak, emlékszem az iroda felé menet, agyaltam ki mindezt. Már gúnyos vigyorral az arcomon nyúltam a kilincsért, mire fuldoklás hangját hallottam. Egy perce azért még átfutott a gondolat az agyamon, hogy a kis csaj valami rosszat mondhatott és most a szadista banya ad neki.

Akaratlanul is még jobban elvigyorodtam, de ez sem tartott soká. Benyitottam és mit látnak szemeim? Lám csak, lám. Az államtitkár a falnak szorítva fuldoklik az én leendő társam kezétől. Eléggé meglepett a dolog, de hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nem tetszett. Elnéztem volna még egy darabig, viszont jobbnak láttam közbelépni, mert akármennyire is szép látvány tárult elém, nem hagyhattam, hogy a nő megfulladjon. Hm… Ahogy magamhoz húztam azokat a vékonyka karokat. Ha nem látom a történteket a saját szemeimmel el sem hittem volna, hogy egy ilyen törékeny kis nőcske így a falhoz csapja ezt a hájas szajhát. Ha nem lenne emberfeletti erőm, még azt mondanám, hogy nehéz volt visszafogni a kicsikét. Dacos, de még mennyire, hogy az! Ez tetszik. Nem volt időm teljesen megcsodálni a drágát így hát magam felé fordítottam. Juj… Azokból a szép zöld szemekből csak úgy áradt a düh. Hah… Még a végén megkedvelem ezt az elszántságot. Kellemeset csalódtam. A hisztis kis csaj helyett, egy vad hölgyeménnyel van épp dolgom. Azt hiszem, ez volt az a pont, ahol beiktattam egy harmadik lehetőséget. Nem mondhatnám, hogy egyenrangúként kezelem a nőt, de tisztelem, ami nálam nagy szó. Nincs megvetés a tekintetében, nem undorodik tőlem. Ez meglep, ahogy az is, hogy nem fél… Eddig még le is vagyok nyűgözve de, majd meglátjuk, hogy élesben mire képes. Ha ott nem bizonyít bármilyen csinoska is a pincében fog kikötni.

Annyi minden van most a fejembe, még az alvás sem megy. Ez a mai visszaváltozás nem volt piskóta; sok a sebesült és sokan tűntek el. Ha holnapig nem érkeznek vissza, akkor keresést kell indítanunk. Valamit még kezdeni is kell ma az újoncokkal. Legalább is, ha minden jól ment, akkor ma érkezik egy-két újdonsült farkas, de az is lehet, hogy csak majd egy hét múlva. Attól függ, hogy a család, hogyan fogadja. Mindig vannak olyanok, akiknek már nincs hova menniük, és akkor jön képbe a falka. A többieket magam keresem fel egy baráti beszélgetésre. „Vagy a falka vagy boldogulj, ahogy szeretnél." Ez többnyire mindig beválik. Még néhány percig fekszem az ágyon és a plafont nézem, hátha még sikerül egy kicsit szunyókálni…Hátha… Halk léptek zaja csapja meg a füleimet és két bátortalan kopogás. Az ajtó nyöszörögve kinyílik és a manó áll velem szembe.

- G-gazdám! Scrabior Úr van itt – hadarta félénken a manó, mire én bosszúsan felhorkantam. Mi a franc van már megint?! Egy percig se lehet nyugtom?!

- Hívd be és hagyj magunkra! – vágtam rá rutinszerűen, majd megvártam ameddig a nyurga, hosszú hajú, nyúzott képű farkas belép a szobámba. Feltápászkodtam, és az ablakhoz léptem.

- Fogd rövidre! – vakkantottam a vállam fölött átnézve, amikor az ajtó bezárult és csak ketten maradtunk.

- Greyback! A minisztérium újabb fejdíjakat tűzött ki. 40 000 galleon annak, aki elfogja a Potter kölyköt. 20 000 galleon, aki a rendtagból vagy a Potter gyerek baráti köréből gyűjt be valakit. 10 000 galleon hasznos információk fejében. – Scrabior sose volt az a félénk típus, de az én jelenlétemben mindig is nagyon feszült volt. Nem és értem miért…

- Még valami? – kérdeztem vissza, miután biccentettem.

- A minisztéruimi rendeletet betartjuk? – Óvatosan rákérdezett a mai napi gyengémre, mire én szembefordultam vele és az arcomon húzódó gúnyos vigyor, remélhetőleg megadja a kérdésére a választ.

- Újak vannak? – kérdeztem felemelt fejjel.

- Kettő, egyenlőre. Stew és Jorah már kezelésbe vették őket. – Stew és Jorah a falka két legjobb kiképzője. Megtanítják az újoncokat a harcra, és a helyes átváltozásra. Ők talán még valamire valók ebben a kócerájban.

- A nővel mi van? – kérdezte kicsit gúnyosan, vicsorítva, de a reakcióm láttán egyből megfagyott a mosoly az arcán.

- Mit érdekel az téged?! Nem a te dolgot, inkább tedd hasznossá magad és vonszold vissza a segged a többiekhez! – csattantam fel elég mérgesen. Ha bele gondolok mennyi gond lesz még vele, erre még ez a szarzsák is kotnyeleskedik… Ch…Végignézem, ahogy remegve bólint és elhagyja a szobámat. Legalább meg van a kellő tisztelet.

Aludni már esélytelen dolog, inkább lenézek a konyhába, hátha van itthon egy kis Lángnyelv whiskey. Az legalább kicsit rásegít a pihenésre. Beérve a helységre nyugtázom, hogy a manó már rendet tett a korábbi tombolásom után; helyes. Leülök az asztalhoz és begyűjtő bűbájjal könnyedén magamhoz hívom a whiskey-s üveget. Nagyot kortyolok belőle, bár ahhoz, hogy fejbe kólintson „kicsit" többre lenne szükségem, mint egy liter… Leveszem a nyúzott kabátomat és a szék karfájára terítem. Még meg is lepődök amikor, az egyik zsebében találok egy szivart. Azt hittem már az összes elfogyott. Gyorsan rágyújtok, ameddig még ilyen jó állapotban vagyok. Imádok dohányozni, az egyik szenvedélyem. Bajom nem lehet tőle, szóval miért ne?

- Manó! – kiáltottam morcosan. Egy halk kis pukkanást hallottam az ajtó felől és már előttem is termett az apró teremtmény. Lábai remegtek, karjai a hasa előtt szorosan összefonódtak és sebesen ropogtatta a hosszú, csontos ujjait. Ki nem állhatom, ha valaki ropogtatja a csontjait!

- Sz-szólított U-uram! – hebegte halkan.

- Először is: ne ropogtasd azokat a vézna mancsaidat, mert esküszöm, hogy magam töröm ketté az összes csontodat! – vakkantottam morogva, mire a manó sebesen leengedte maga mellé a karjait és vigyázva kiegyenesedett, a fejét viszont még mindig lehajtotta.

- Másodszor: rám figyelj, ha hozzád beszélek! – Nagyra nőtt fejét felém fordított és vizenyős szemei félénken vizslattak rám.

- Végre. Na, szóval mennyi az idő? – kérdeztem, lassan kifújva a levegőt.

- Fél három múlt pár perccel – Egy lágy hang csapta meg a fülemet, majd megláttam az ajtóban a törékeny női testet. Egy fekete felső volt rajta és egy bokáig érő, mélykék selyemszoknya. A szoknya szűk nyaka kiemelte a vékony derekat és a formás, széles csípőt, de sajnos többet nem mutatott. Látom nem hagyományos darab, mert oldalt volt egy gomb, ami egyben tartotta az egész „szerkezetet". Fene ebbe a sok ruhába! A nőstény kecsesen lehajolt a manóhoz és végigsimított a ráncos, barna arcán, közben valami italt kért tőle, nem tudom pontosan mit, de a manó eltűnt. Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy éppen másra koncentráltam. Ezt a mutatványt szinte megbabonázva néztem végig, főleg azt a részt, ahol lehajolt és a vékony selyemszoknya a fenekére feszült. Arra a feszes kerek hátsóra…

NEM! Megfogadtam, hogy csakis a fajtabeli nőket nézem meg, ez csak egy csinos kis nőcske, csupán ennyi, nem több. Nem farkas, hogy méregessem. Hm, morgok egyet és egy jó nagyot szívok a még égő szivaromból.

- Kegyed csak nem kérlelés nélkül merészkedett le? – kérdeztem maró gúnnyal.

- Ami azt illeti de. Netán' baj? – szólt mézes mázos hangon, mire egy pukkanás kíséretében egy bögre kávét nyújtott a manó a nő kezébe. A konyhapultnak dőlve lassan kortyolta.

Már éppen válaszra nyitottam a szám, mire egy bagoly szállt be az ablakon keresztül és landolt az asztalon. Csőrében egy rózsaszín levéllel. A vén ku… Kikapom a levelet az állat szájából, még mielőtt hangosan gondolkoznék, gyorsan kibontom, és a szememmel átfutom a sorokat. Hm, mosolyodok el sokat sejtően. Egy kis kaland pont jól jön. Legalább eljátszadozhatok kicsit, és még a nőstényt is tesztelhetem.

- Csak nem az imádott államtitkár asszony? – kérdezte pökhendien.

- Kapd össze magad Kislány, itt az első megbízatás – szóltam gonoszul vigyorogva, majd felpattantam az asztaltól és egy gyors mozdulattal felkaptam a kabátomat. A szivar még mindig nem égett el, beleszívtam majd kifújtam a tömény füstöt, közben kérdőn a nőre pillantottam. Felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét, mintha incselkedni akarna, majd lassan legurította a bögre tartalmát és elindult fel. Nők, mennyi baj van velük!

- Remélem nem most akarod bepúderezni az orrodat! – kiáltottam utána.

- A tiédet, az enyém már be van – szólt vissza a vékony hang. Ez most gúnyolódik velem?! Hah, akaratlanul is elmosolyodok. Vagy nagyon nincs tisztában vele, hogy kivel van dolga vagy én vagyok teljesen megzakkanva, hogy még nem pofoztam fel. Bátor, meg kell hagyni, de kíváncsi vagyok akkor is bátor lesz-e ha majd egyszer elgurul a gyógyszerem.

Két perc telt el körül belül és halk kopogást hallok a nappali felől. Egy pillanatra sem áll meg, egyenesen felém közeledik, magabiztos léptekkel tör előre egészen az ajtóig. Egy fekete, térdig érő velúrcsizmát visel, alatta feszülős bőrnadrággal és egy rövid, de elegáns szabású bőrkabáttal. Ejha. Nem semmi alakja van a csajnak annyi szent. Elég látványosan végigmérhettem, mert az arcán ott van azaz önelégült mosoly.

- Indulhatunk? – kérdezi lágyan, miközben megáll előttem, összekulcsolt karral. Még egy utolsót beleszívok a szivaromba, és eldobom azt. Közelebb lépek, átfogom a derekát és- egy finomnak nem mondható mozdulattal- magamhoz rántom. Közben végig a szemébe nézek. Az a zöld szempár teljesen megbabonáz… A szívem kezd kicsit hevesen verni. Az arcába fújom, a tüdőmbe marad füstöt, majd a levélbe leírt úti célra gondolok. Amilyen erősen tartom, a puha haja súrolja az arcomat. Milyen selymes és puha, és milyen kellemes rózsaillata van! Önkontrol, önkontrol. Nincs is annál jobb, mint egy ilyen tiszta teremtést megkóstolni. Akár csak egy gyerek, olyan ártatlan. De vissza kell fognom magam! Pillanatok alatt megérkezünk egy kétszintes családi házhoz. Lazítok a szorításon.

- Remélem kiélvezted a helyzetet – szólt csendesen, gyilkos pillantást vetve rám.

- Nocsak, ha szemmel verni lehetne…

- Akkor nem vigyorognál ennyire…

- De te sem, Kicsi lány – feleltem, majd elengedtem a derekát, mire egy lépést hátrált.

- Ki kell hallgatni egy tagot. Jason Monogan a neve. Valamit sumákol a vénasszony elől.

- És mi lenne az a valami? – kérdezte gyanakvóan, amire én csak még jobban elmosolyodtam.

- A Minisztérium kihallgatja a sárvérű boszorkákat és mágusokat. Pálcavesztésre ítéltetnek – Jól artikulálva, félig nevetve kezdem el magyarázni a dolgot a nősténynek, közben egy lassú kört írok le körülötte, hátratett kézzel. Élvezem az értetlen pillantását.

- És tudod az a mi emberünk, ez a Mr. Monogan, egy igen csúnya dolgot követett el…Elvitt egy aktát a vénasszony szobájából, hogy saját maga tanulmányozza azt. És azaz akta nekünk nagyon fontos…Tele van mugli tárgyalásokkal – közlöm vele, majd egy pillanatra megtorpanok.

- A szerencsétlen be akarja bizonyítani a miniszternek, hogy az államtitkárasszony „kicsit" rasszista. A pech, hogy a miniszter persze mindenről tud, amit a vénasszony csinál, és a legtöbb intézkedésre ő maga ad felhatalmazást. Ezt viszont a mi kis flótásunk nem tudja, és az aktában olyan dolgokat is láthatott, amiket nagyon-nagyon nem szabadott volna…Mi következik ebből? – kérdeztem mézes-mázos hangon.

- Az, hogy el kell tenni láb alól? – kérdezett vissza szemöldök ráncolva.

- Majdnem, a lényeg, hogy előbb az akta aztán a játék, ja és lehetőleg maradjon életben – feleltem gonoszul vigyorogva, majd egyik kezemet a derekára tettem, másikkal pedig a bejárati ajtó irányába mutattam. Óvatosan megbököm, ezzel ösztökélve, hogy induljon.

- Ja, és még valami. Nem ajánlom az átkokat vallatásra…Pálca nélkül sokkal izgalmasabb…

- Hölgyeké az elsőbbség – pillantok rá kérdőn, hogy indul-e vagy esetleg nekem kell betessékelnem…De szó nélkül elindul előre, ugyanolyan céltudatosan, mint ahogyan azt szokta. Az ajtó előtt mindketten, szinte egyszerre előrántjuk a pálcánkat majd halkan elfordítva a kilincset belépünk a házba.

Mindenhol sötét van, én szinte rögtön bemérem, hogy egy ember van a házba rajtunk kívül. Egy nyugodt, ritmusos szív dobogása zavarja meg érzékeny füleimet. Mi most az előszobában vagyunk, az egyik helységből lángok fénye szűrődik be az előttünk levő folyosóra. Meg is van az elveszett bárányka… A fejemmel intek, hogy merre induljunk, majd előre megyek. Egy elég nagy szobába érek, bizonyára ez a nappali. A kandallóval szemben áll egy nem túl magas, őszülő, kövér alak.

- Kipp-kopp – szólok vigyorogva, érzem, ahogy az agyaraim az alsó ajkamnak préselődnek.

- Már vártam magukat –szólt sóhajtva -, de nem áll szándékomban bármilyen információval szolgálni…

- Ez igen nagy probléma Mr. Monogan – szólt mellőlem Maryse, nyugodt erőteljes hangon, mire a férfi felénk fordult. Mondanom sem kell én elértem a kívánt hatást, az arcára rémület ült ki. Szemei elkerekedve vizslattak engem, én pedig csak folytattam az önelégült vigyorgásomat és elindultam felé, nagy léptekkel. Megragadtam a zakójánál fogva, és egy közeli karosszékbe dobtam. A férfi remegve, levegő után kapkodott. Hm, máris élvezem a játékot, de mi lehet még ebből!

- Nem mondok semmit! – sziszegte felénk.

- Figyeljen Mr. Monogan…Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy az időnket pazaroljuk. Árulja el szépen, hogy hol van az akta és fejezzük ezt be, rendben? – Maryse bíztatóan meredt a tagra, bár nem hiszem, hogy bármit is elérhet nála pusztán figyelmeztetéssel. Mondjuk, nem nézem ki belőle, hogy elkezdené itt kínozni a pasast, bár ha bedühödik akkor…

-NEM! – kiáltotta.

- Nos, Mr. Monogan, ez még a jobbik eset, hogy ilyen türelmesen figyelmeztetem önt. És roppant szórakoztató a gyerekes viselkedése is, de azt hiszem nincs tisztában a helyzettel. Tudja, ha nekem elfogy a türelmem az önmagában egy rossz eset, mert akkor én csendbe maradok, és a társam fog kérdezősködni – felelte a nő a fejével felém bökve, én persze széles vicsorral az arcomon fogadtam az ijedt tekintetet – és tudja, ha neki is elfogy a türelme, megint én jövök, akkor én egy kicsit morcos leszek, ami még rosszabb eset, leszámítva, ha szeretné még egyben tudni magát a találkozónk végén – szólt csípősen, amin én jót derültem.

- Higgye el, nem szeretné, ha dühbe jönne – feleltem kuncogva, amire kaptam még egy gyilkos pillantást. Ma már kettő, egész jól haladok.

- És te sem szeretnéd azt – szólt közbe a nő, végig a szemembe nézve. Jaj, most meg kellene ijednem?! Nem megy, inkább visszafogom a kuncogást és a pálcámmal két széket varázsolok ide. Egy másik intéssel a pasas kezét a karfához rögzítem, pár erős kötéllel, csak a biztonság kedvéért, bár nem jutna messzire, ha menekülőre fogná a dolgot…

- Szóval, hol is van, azaz akta? – kérdezte Maryse, én pedig kényelmesen hátradőltem és kíváncsian figyeltem a történteket.

- Nem tudom! – felelte higgadtan.

- Na, ne mondja –horkant fel a nő. –Hol van az akta?

- Nem tudom!

- Hol van?! – Ajaj, a drága tündi-bündi hangszíne kezd egyre vészjóslóbb lenni…

- Nem tudom!

- Szerintem jobb, ha megmondja – szóltam közbe jól szórakozva-, mert a végén még…

Egy nagy ütés hangját hallottam, majd a pasasunk két fogat és néhány korty vért köpött ki. Maryse ökle szintén vérben van… Mélyet szívok a sós illatból, nyálcsorgatva meredek a sérült bal kézre. Minden porcikám meg kívánja ízlelni azt a vöröslő kéjt, azokon a fehér ujjakon! Maryse megkapja a fickó gallérját majd a szék támlájához veri a fejét. Egyik kezével szorosan tartja a ruhadarabot, másik kezét a torka köré fonja, mire a fickó arca lilulni kezd, persze csak szépen lassan.

- Na tehát, hol is van az akta? – kérdezte látszólag nyugodtan, de annyira azért már kiismertem, hogy tudjam, lángol a dühtől. Felállok a székből és óvatosan a vállára helyezem a kezem, kérdőn felém fordul, én pedig a szemébe nézek komolyan.

- Innentől átveszem - feleltem, majd óvatosan lehámoztam a kezeit a pasasról, és nagy termetemmel finoman arrébb tessékeltem.

- No, tehát – kezdtem lassan és biztosan, elindulva a karosszék körül. A háttámlánál megállva, lassan lenyúlok és a körmeimet az arcába vájva a nő felé fordítom a fickó kobakját. Én magam ráhajolok a támlára, fejemet a pasas feje mellé eresztem, és halkan a fülébe suttogok.

- Nem gondolod, hogy egy ilyen finom kéz, mint az övé –fejemmel a nő felé bökök –, túl becses ahhoz, hogy megüsse azt a nyomorult képedet? – Kérdem fölényesen, miközben körmeim hegyével lassan végigszántok az arcán, vékony vércsíkot hagyva rajta.

- Bizonyára nem egy-két farkat szorongatott már az a becses kéz!– sziszegte vigyorogva, de mire válaszolhattam volna Maryse-nál elpattant a húr. Jobb lábával egyenesen a fickó férfiasságára taposott, majd azon támaszkodva hajolt oda a tag arcához. A pasas keserves ordításba kezdett, még a könnye is kicsordult, amit meg tudok érteni. Az még csak a hab volt a tortán, hogy a nő kicsit meg is mozgatta a kecses kis lábát csak, hogy éreztesse a bosszút.

- Hát nem is annyit, mint amennyi a te szádban járhatott – felelte halkan, gonoszul mosolyogva. Nem láttam még ennyire vadnak, mindenesetre tetszik. Nagyon tetszik.

- És most elmondod szépen, hogy hol van az akta vagy kénytelen leszek eltiporni a büszkeséged – mondta nyugodt hangnemben, fejét kicsit oldalra döntve várta a választ. A fickónak nem nagyon akaródzott kinyögni végre a helyet, így a nő lába még jobban rá nehézkedett a farkára. Még nagyobb ordítás és zihálás következett. Ó, egyre jobban tetszik ez a játék, bár most én csak megfigyelő vagyok.

- Szerintem jobb, ha válaszolsz, persze csak ha még használni szeretnéd a…- És még erősebben rátaposott.

- Ugyan kérlek a kulcslyukon kívül máshova úgy se jó, szerintem vágjuk le. Mit gondolsz? – szólt Maryse, amin én jót derültem. Tényleg tetszik ez a vad, beszólogatós stílusa.

- R-renden, rendben! William Shakespeare – Hamlet, 2. oldal. - Bökött a fejével a helységben levő könyvespolc felé. Hm, kérdőn pillantottam a nőre, majd egy biccentés kíséretében levette a lábát az összepréselt férfitagról, és elindult a könyvespolc felé. Néhány perc múlva egy lezsugorított kis sárga cetlit tartott a kezében, amit gondosan a zsebébe rejtett.

- Nos, köszönöm az együttműködést! – felelte Maryse színpadiasan. Majd megindult az ajtó felé.

- V-várjon! Ugye nem akar egyedül hagyni…? – kiáltott a nő utána a pasas, mire Maryse illedelmesen visszamosolygott.

- Ugyan kedves, hiszen nem lesz egyedül - szólt gonoszul mosolyogva, majd felém pillantott.

- Aztán ne várass meg! – felelte majd elhagyta a szobát.

Visszafordultam a kis játszótársamhoz, hogy nyugtázzam most már nincs, aki visszafogjon. Habár, nem mintha eddig lett volna, de azért vagyok annyira jól nevelt, hogy nem egy hölgy jelenlétében fogom kiélni a véres hajlamaimat. Már eleget játszadoztam, most muszáj, hogy kóstoljak valamit, mert még a végén tényleg leteperem a kis vérző kacsós nőcskét. Bár életben kell hagyni, szóval nem lesz teljesen fair a játék…Na nem baj, akkor csak finoman, visszafogottan! Fő a diszkréció… Két kezemet a vállára helyezem, körmeimet lassan hegyesre növesztem, és mélyen a húsába vájom. Keserves nyögés hallatszik, de ennyivel azért nem elégszek meg… Karmaim oly' mélyen benne vannak, hogy tisztán érzem a kulcscsontját. Jobb kezem ujjait kínzó lassúsággal a szilárd csont köré fonom. Ínat, eret nem kímélve markolom meg a nem túl nagy kulcscsontot, majd egy apró mozdulattal összeroppantom azt. A fájdalmas üvöltés persze most sem marad el. Ó, micsoda zene füleimnek! Kirántom a vállából a mancsaimat és a vért lassan, élvezettel nyalom le az éles karmaimról. Tovább haladok… Vele szembe érve, vérző karral, égő tekintettel mered rám. A szájából még mindig szivárog a vér, ajkai megduzzadtak, körülöttük ellilult a bőr. Látom kicsi a bors, de erős… Homlokáról kövér verejtékcseppek csordogálnak le, reszket.

Hüvelyujjammal végigsimítok a felsőajka mentén; felszedem a megalvadt vért. Lassan az orromhoz emelem, és mélyet szippantok. Hm, ez nem az ő vére... Finoman kidugom a nyelvemet és lenyalom az ujjamról a megalvadt vérfoltot. Ez egyszerűen leírhatatlan! Behunyt szemmel ízlelem a nyelvem hegyén maradt, apró pacát. Szívem egyre hevesebben kalapál. Ilyennel még sosem volt dolgom. Olyan, mint a drog vagy, mint a cigaretta: többet akarok belőle most! Bár, ahogy jött úgy ment, egyre halványabban érzem a bódító ízt.

Kell néhány perc, mire teljesen magamhoz térek. Ilyen lenne a Kislány vére? Csodálkozva megrázom a fejem, majd egy pálcasuhintással rendbe rakom magam. Megpróbálok nem az imént kóstoltakra gondolni, tényleg nem szeretném magam elveszíteni. Megindulok a nő után. Kint meg is pillantom, ahogy az aktát lapozgatja immáron felnagyítva.

- Kész vagy? – kérdeztem, mire összecsapta a mappát és lekicsinyítve a zsebébe mélyesztette.

- De még mennyire – felelte, majd én ismét átfontam a karcsú derekát és magamhoz rántottam. Élveztem a helyzetet, ahogy a teste az enyémnek nyomódik, ahogy érzem a szívverését, a vér lüktetését az ereiben, a domborulatait, ahogy hozzám préselődik, ahogy hallom a nyugodt légzését. Talán ezért is hoppanáltam kérdezés nélkül, mert a célt már ő is tudja. Tényleg nem tudom, hogy mi van velem. Még csak második napja ismerem, mégis teljesen megbabonáz.


End file.
